


Slide Down Slow

by graysonsen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsen/pseuds/graysonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Duchess,</i> he calls her. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide Down Slow

_Duchess_ , he calls her, even in bed, even when his head is between her thighs. 

Her legs are spread wide, and his hands are slowly making their way upwards, one either side, higher and higher until he's right _there_ , his thumbs stroking over her outer lips, tracing circles as he opens her up, exposed. The air of the room is cool against her flesh, hot and wet, but then he's leaning in and simply _breathing_ on her, warm and so close she can almost _feel_ it, desperate for his touch. 

"Shit," she says.

"Now, Duchess," he scolds mockingly, pausing to look up at her. "There's no need for such coarseness, I'm sure."

She lifts her head off the pillow and grins at him. "Shut up and get back down there," she orders, and he smirks in delight.

"Gladly," he replies, and his tongue is on her clit with firm, broad strokes so expertly timed Eve is soon weak and swooning, her heart racing as the pleasure of it builds inside her.

She's got one hand on the headboard, gripping white-knuckled, and the other in his hair, tugging way too hard, she knows, but she doesn't care, keeping him right where she wants him. Not that he seems in a hurry to be any place else, sliding two fingers inside her, fucking them in and out as he sucks on her clit with precise and perfect pressure.

"Fuck," Eve moans out, because she's coming, her hips jerking up as it sweeps over her like something uncontrolled. And he doesn't miss a beat, seeing her through, making it last so long she's almost sobbing by the time she stops, shaking through aftershocks. He murmurs something soothingly unintelligible, keeping her steady until she finally catches her breath. 

He sits up, deservedly smug as he licks his fingers thoroughly clean, holding Eve's gaze with possibly the filthiest smile she's ever seen, and even though she's just had what might have been the most intense orgasm of her life, her cunt pulses in response, still needy. "Come here," she says, dragging him down on top of her, kissing the taste of herself out of his mouth. "Now," she says, taking hold of his cock, hand curling around the hot length of it, "how about we take care of this?"

"Oh, no, no, no, Duchess," he says, shaking his head. "There's plenty of time for that." He's already moving back down her body, pausing to drag his tongue over her nipples, bite gently at the underside of her breasts. "I think perhaps first," he goes on, kissing her stomach, making her shiver, "we need to take care of _you_ again." He stares up at her, eyes alight with desire. "Don't you agree?"

And Eve shrugs, because who is she to argue? "Well, if you say so," she replies, feigning resignation, waving one hand dismissively, and Moriarty laughs.

"That's the spirit," he says, and before Eve can even speak, his mouth is back on her, and there are no words for what she feels.


End file.
